Mentira del Corazón
by SasuHina-Uchiha-Rice
Summary: A veces no sabemos reconocer nuestros propios sentimientos o nos negamos a reconocerlos por miedo al fracaso, a lo que los demás dirán o solo por puros perjuicios nuestros. Hay momentos que cuando los aceptamos ya es demasiado tarde y hemos perdido lo que más anhelábamos. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo y a los demás porque las mentiras repetidas se vuelven realidad. ShikaIno, N&S S&H.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure es la escuela más prestigiosa de Konoha y como todos los días las cosas estaban tranquilas sin ningún problema o bueno eso creen los profesores jajaja.

Sakura-Ino-pig ya deberías de alejarte de Sasuke él nunca te hará caso porque me prefiere a mi

Ino-cállate frentona eso no es cierto, Sasuke me prefiere a mi

Sakura-claro que no, él solo me quiere a mí

Ino-no, frente de marquesina

Sakura-jajaja Pig

-: cálmense ya ustedes, somos amigas no debemos pelear solo por un chico que no les hace caso y siempre es tan cruel con todos y no le importa los demás solo se preocupa por sí mismo

Hinata- tranquila Hinata, no perderemos nuestra amistad verdad, Sakura?

Sakura-así es Hinata, nunca pensé que te expresarías así de alguien

Hinata-es que no me gusta que se peleen por él y he sentido que él es malo con todos, es cruel, prepotente, arrogante y no es apuesto para nada en cambio -

Alguien apareció atrás de Hinata.

-: eso es lo que piensas de mi Hyuga?

Hinata: etto etto este sa-suke yo

Sasuke: ahora no puedes hablar, parece que te comió la lengua el ratón

Hinata: etto no es así, y-o creo to-do lo que he di-cho y no me arre-piento

Sasuke: hmp, eso ya lo veremos

Hinata: q-u-e quie-re decir con eso?

Sasuke: ya lo verás, Hyuga- le dio una sonrisa estilo Uchiha y se fue de ahí

Hinata casi se desmalla de ver todo lo que acaba de pasar

Sakura: Hinata estas bien? Wow te acabas de enfrentar a Sasuke-Kun por nosotras eso fue sorprendente

Ino: Tiene razón Sakura fue increíble y lo que dijo Sasuke fue impresionante, creo que te acabas de ganar un enemigo, aunque un enemigo guapísimo

Hinata: -hay no

Ino: bueno olvidemos esto

Hinata: chicas y si mejor buscan a un chico nuevo que les llame la atención o algo así y se olvidan de Sasuke

Sakura: ya se y si mejor hacemos una apuesta Ino?

Ino: cual apuesta?

Sakura: pero primero prométeme que lo cumplirás

Ino: está bien Sakura lo prometo

Sakura: debes de decirle a un chico que te gusta e invitarlo a salir

Ino: perfecto tu igual harás lo mismo y cada una escogerá la pareja de la otra

Sakura: perfecto Ino, y para ti elijo a Shikamaru

Ino: O.O ¿Queeeeeeeee? No él no

Sakura: y porque no?

Ino: él me odia y yo lo odio a él, es mi enemigo total

Sakura: claro no te odia, solo que ya no se hablan bueno desde el kínder jejeje

Ino: pero el no, por favor Sakura cámbialo

Sakura: no Ino, ya lo elegí

Ino: bueno ahora es tu turno, bueno elijo a Naruto para que sea tu pareja

Hinata: Naruto- kun?

Sakura: Naruto, no Ino él no

Ino: Tú pusiste las reglas y así se queda

Sakura: Hinata tú eres nuestra jueza para que no hagamos trampa y bueno si el chico no acepta ahí se acaba el juego, pero si acepta tienes 30 días para enamorarte o enamorarlo y claro no nos podemos acercar a Sasuke-kun a menos que él se acerque.

Hinata: está bien chicas pero no creo que sea lo correcto por jugar con los chicos que pasa si ellos se enamoran de ustedes - lo dijo en un estado de ánimo muy bajo, el cual no se dieron cuenta

Ino: de eso no nos preocupemos ahora mejor busquemos a Naruto para que se le declare Sakura

Sakura: y yo porque debo ir primero? Mejor busquemos a Shikamaru

Ino: no, tú fuiste de la idea y ahora vamos a buscarlos

COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ Y SI QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINÚE.

CHEQUEN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS... POR FAVOR


	2. Declaraciones

Hinata: vamos a buscar a los chicos pero antes tienen que prometer que intentaran darles una oportunidad de conocer a los chicos y si es posible enamorarse sin mentirse a ustedes mismas y todo el mes tendrán que conquistarlos y al mismo tiempo no los hagan sufrir, Naruto-kun siempre te a querido Sakura y Shikamaru es una buena persona y no te odia Ino.

Ino: yo no creería eso, ahí va Naruto, ve por él, Sakura tu puedes y esta solo en este momento

Sakura se acerco a Naruto

Sakura: Naruto necesito hablar contigo un momento

Naruto: si, que pasa Sakura?

Sakura: te quiero, en este tiempo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta que siento algo por ti, algo mas que amigos, se que mi tiempo contigo ya ha pasado desde que me dijiste que querías a alguien mas y se que ya no sientes

Naruto: Sakura-chan yo

Sakura: dejame continuar se que no sientes nada por mi y que solo me ves como una amiga o bueno ya ni siquiera

Sakura no pudo continuar hablando porque Naruto la beso, después de unos segundos Sakura se alejo de él

Sakura: me besaste solo para que me callara?

Naruto: no, porque me gustas desde siempre y no hay otra chica, siempre fuiste tu, pero sabes necesitó tiempo para conocernos mejor, no quiero apresurar las cosas y que todo salga mal; que te parece si salimos en una cita?

Sakura: si esta bien Naruto

Naruto: nos vemos saliendo de la escuela y podemos ir a comer por ahí

Sakura: estaría bien, nos vemos mas tarde

Sakura salio rápido de ahí y se dirigió a donde estaba Ino

Ino: Felicidades Sakura ya tienes un prospecto de novio

Sakura: Ino donde esta Hinata?

Ino: estaba hace unos minutos aquí pero dijo que tenia que ir al salón a dejar algunas cosas

Sakura: vamos por ella y luego por Shikamaru

Fueron directo al salón y ahí encontraron a Hinata y se miraba triste

Ino: Hinata que tienes? Te paso algo?

Hinata: estoy bien, no paso nada no se preocupen, que paso con Naruto-kun?

Sakura: pues me dijo que lo intentemos y comencemos a conocernos mas

Hinata: que bueno

Sakura: ahora busquemos a Shikamaru

Hinata: lo vi en el patio de la escuela

Ino: tengo que ir ahora?

Sakura: si tienes que hacerlo

Fueron corriendo hasta el patio de la escuela y ahí estaba Shikamaru recostado en el pasto observando las nubes, Ino se acerco a él

Ino: hola chico problemático

Shikamaru: Yamanaka que quieres?

Ino: quiero hablar contigo

Shikamaru: eso ya lo estamos haciendo

Ino: sientate para poder hablar de frente contigo

Shikamaru: esta bien problemática

Ino: lo que necesitó decirte es que ya no quiero que me odies, yo he comenzado algo por ti y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad

Shikamaru: claro que no quieres algo conmigo, tu eres la que me odias, yo nunca te odie era muy problemático hacerlo, a que estas jugando?

Ino: por qué crees que no te quiero?

Shikamaru: tal vez porque siempre me has dicho que me odias

Ino: bueno eso fue hace mucho ahora te quiero

Shikamaru: como puedes quererme si ni siquiera hablamos o sabes como soy

Ino: siempre te la pasas observando las nubes, se que te gustaría ser como ellas libres y sin ataduras, se que tu color favorito es el azul cielo

Shikamaru: cómo sabes eso?

Ino: te he observado y me gusta tu personalidad, tu forma de ser me arte y me gustaría que saliéramos a una cita para conocernos más

Shikamaru: y si tengo novia también saldrias conmigo?

Ino: no lo haría, esperaría por ti hasta que te aburras de esa bruja y no te dejaría escapar y de paso quien diablos es tu novia?

Shikamaru: pues estas de suerte, no esperaras mucho

Ino: porque lo dices?

Shikamaru: termine con mi novia hace tres meses

Ino: eso es un si para que salgamos a una cita?

Shikamaru: tal vez problemática

Ino: ya Shika Dile

Shikamaru: te veo hoy a las 4 en el parque de convivencia

Ino: gracias Shika

Shikamaru: no agradezcas no he hecho nada

Ino: bueno nos vemos mas tarde problemático

Se fue corriendo a donde estaban las chicas y después de juntarse, regresaron al salón de clases y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares hasta que Hinata encontró una nota en su pupitre

Hinata: chicas miren esta nota que me dejaron

Sakura: que dice?

Hinata leyó la nota:  
_"__Hyuga nos vemos en la salida de la escuela y más te vale que me esperes o lo pagaras muy caro" _

Sakura: que piensas hacer?

Hinata: creo que iré haber que pasa

Ino: chicas ya va a comenzar la clases debemos poner atención

**Hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo espero que les guste y dejen su comentarios.**

**Qué pasara con Sakura e Ino en sus respectivas citas? **  
**Quién le envió la nota a Hinata? Eso descubran lo en el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Las citas

Las horas de clase terminaron me reuní con Ino y Sakura en la salida y estoy muy nervioso por la nota.

Ino: chicas me tengo que ir, Shika me dijo que saliéramos a las 4 y ya son las 2 y no se que me pondré, adiós chicas suerte con sus citas, más tu Hinata

Hinata: adiós Ino-chan, que te vaya bien

Sakura: adiós Ino-pig, Hinata yo también me tengo que ir Naruto me esta esperando, por cualquier cosa me marcas a mi numero no importa la hora que sea

Hinata: gracias Sakura-chan, suerte con Naruto-kun

Las chicas se fueron me quede esperando haber quien me había mandado la nota, han pasado solo 5 minutos y estoy demasiado nerviosa, creo que no debí haber hecho caso a la pequeña nota.

De repente alguien se acerca a mi es una chica y me dijo:

-: Eres Hinata?

Hinata: si

-: te mandaron esta nota, adiós me tengo que ir

Me apresure a leer la nueva nota:  
_"__Hyuga__ ve al salón __de_ _música__, __en_ _la_ _mesa_ _del_ _profesor__, __encontraras_ _algo_ _que_ _llamara_ _tu_ _atención__, __espero_ _que_ _no_ _tardes__" _

Después de leer la nota me apresure al salón de musica ahí había dos rosas una de color negro y otra de color lila, las agarre y de ellas cayo otra nota:

_"__Mandame_ _un_ _mensaje_ _a_ _este_ _número__ 5557009889 __si__ es que quieres __que_ _no_ _pase_ _nada_ _desagradable__" __atentamente__ : _  
_"__tu_ _demonio_ _favorito__"_

Saque de mi bolsa mi celular y mande el siguiente mensaje:  
_"__Hola__, __soy_ _Hinata__, __quién_ _eres__? __Qué_ _quieres_ _de_ _mi__?" _

Al instante recibí otro mensaje:  
"Hola Hyuga, soy tu demonio y quiero tu alma y todo de ti... Te gustaron las flores? Nos representan muy bien"

Cuando leí el mensaje me lleno de terror y a la vez de una calidez inexplicable

Hinata "Si me gustaron, quiero saber quien eres"

Demonio " si tanto quieres saber descubrelo por ti misma"

Hinata " dejame conocerte"

Demonio " preguntame y me conocerás"

Hinata " cuál es tu color favorito? El mio es el lila"

Demonio "el mio es el azul"

Hinata " tienes hermanos? Yo tengo una hermanita aunque parece mas la hermana mayor que yo"

Demonio "tengo un hermano y nos llevamos mas o menos"

Hinata " cómo son tus padres? Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña pero ella era un amor, me quería mucho y mi padre es muy estricto y siempre no le parece las cosas que hago, siempre quiere mas a los demás que a mi"

Demonio" igual mi caso mi madre murió y mi padre solo le parece lo que hace mi hermano"

Hinata" tenemos cosas en común, que te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres?"

Demonio " me gusta leer libros y escuchar musica"

Hinata" igual a mi me encanta eso, que no te gusta?"

Demonio" las molestias y a ti"

Hinata" las injusticias"

Demonio " que te gusta? "

Hinata" la sinceridad y los buenos amigos y a ti?

Demonio" tu alma y tu forma de ser"

Hinata" que te gusta de mi forma de ser?"

Demonio" tu alegría, tu timidez y tu valentía, la forma en que sonríes"

Hinata" no te conozco, pero debes de ser una persona espectacular con una calidez impresionante, me gustaría conocerte"

Demonio" ya me conoces"

Hinata " Dime quien eres"

Demonio "no"

Hinata" nos podemos ver "

Demonio " algún día, mañana te daré una pista"

Hinata" la estaré esperando con ansias"

Demonio " ahora ya puedes salir de la escuela"

Hinata " tienes razón ya esta tarde y como sabes que estoy en la escuela? "

Demonio " porque te vi, hasta mañana"

Hinata " hasta mañana"

Y ya no me volvió a llegar otro mensaje y me fui de ahí directo a mi casa.

Enotrolugarlejosmuycercadeahí

Estaba esperando a Naruto a fuera de la escuela y llego algo tarde

Naruto: Sakura-chan gracias por esperarme es que estaba ayudando a un amigo, ahora ven conmigo tengo un lugar que te va a encantar

Sakura: no te preocupes Naruto, a donde vamos?

Naruto: es una sorpresa, solo sigueme

Naruto me llevo a un lugar muy bonito, una pequeño restaurantes estilo cabaña, lleno de tranquilidad.

Naruto: espero que te guste, siempre soñé traerte aquí, mi abuela Tsunade me dijo que la persona que en realidad quisiera y me alegra que estemos conociendonos y ojala que un día nos convirtamos en novios

Comenzaron a salirme lagrimas de todas las cosas bonitas y por culpa

Sakura: naruto gracias por todo de verdad gracias - abrace a Naruto y el me devolvió el abrazo

Naruto: tranquila Sakura, siempre te esperare

Sakura: deberías de conseguir a una mejor persona que yo

Naruto: porque nadie es como tu, ven vamos a comer algo que pedi cuando veníamos para acá, olvidemos todo y vivamos el presente

Sakura: esta bien Naruto

Naruto: Te quiero y quiero estar contigo pero ahora disfrutemos el momento

_En_ _otro_ _lugar_ _muy_ _lejos_ _de_ ahí:

Llegare justo a tiempo me quedan dos minutos, espero que Shikamaru no vaya a tardar; cuando llegue al parque lo encontré sentando en una banca;  
Se mira tan lindo y tan tranquilo ahí esperándome.

Ino: Hola Shika - lo abrace

Shika: problemática hola, que milagro que llegas temprano

Ino: cuando me interesan las cosas y en este caso personas puedo hacer magia

Shika: te ves bien

Ino: gracias Shika, tu te ves tan bien

Shika: me sorprendes

Ino: por qué lo dices?

Shika: porque cuando iba a ver a Ino Yamanaka comportándose así conmigo

Ino: ves lo que hace el amor y ojala tu te enamores de mi algún día

Shika: ya lo veremos y ahora tienes que venir conmigo a esa pequeña colina

Ino: esta bien

Subimos hasta la colina y ahí todo se miraba hermoso, el pasto estaba reluciente, y esta rodeado de flores y la vista de toda la ciudad estaba maravilloso.

Ino: se ve hermoso! Gracias Shika por traerme aquí

Shikamaru: sabia que te gustaría, para que veas que también te conozco, se que te encantan las flores

Ino: por lo visto no me odias y eso es un gran paso

Shikamaru: ven sentemonos bajo la sombra del árbol y disfrutemos de la vista

Ino: sientate tu ahorita te sigo

Shika se sentó bajo el árbol y yo me fui a recolectar varias flores y las lleve donde estaba Shikamaru

Shikamaru: que haces?

Ino: ya veras

Hice un collar y una corona de flores estilo hawaianas.

Ino: me dejas ponerte el collar?

Shikamaru: claro que si

Le puse al collar a Shika y me puse la corona.

Ino: espero que te gusté

Shikamaru: están bien, gracias

Ino: para recordar este momento tomemos una foto

Shikamaru: si problemática

Ino: me encanto pasar todo este rato contigo

Shikamaru: estuvo bien, ahora es momento de irnos porque no quiero enfrentarme con tu padre es demasiado problemático

Ino: jajaja le tienes miedo?

Shikamaru: no pero es muy problemático

Nos fuimos a mi casa y cuando llegamos le di un beso en la mejilla.

Ino: nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Shikamaru: hasta mañana problemática

**Hasta aquí el capítulo.**


	4. Pista parte 1

Al día siguiente nos reunimos las chicas y yo media hora antes de nuestras clases:

Hinata: cómo les fue chicas?

Ino: a mi me fue muy bien, Shika me invito a un lugar super hermoso, lleno de plantas y flores y estuvimos platicando un rato la verdad fue muy agradable su compañía y me fue a dejar a mi casa.

Sakura: bueno a mi me fue bien, pero me sentí culpable por todo lo que Naruto me dijo, intentare de todas las formas enamorarme de él, no quiero hacerlo sufrir y bueno he sentido siempre un cariño por él y me lleno de celos cuando me dijo que quería a otra persona, me sentí mal, pero ahora se que siempre fue mentira y tal vez siempre me engañe en querer a Sasuke-kun y al que siempre quise fue a Naruto pero es muy rápido para sacar conclusiones

Hinata: te entiendo Sakura, debes intentar que todo funcione, pero siempre se tu misma

Sakura: Gracias Hinata-chan y a ti cómo te fue?

Ino: si como te fue Hinata?

Hinata: pues fue algo raro, estuve esperando a que llegara alguien, pero resulta que no apareció y llego una chica con una nota para mi, para que fuera al salón de música y cuando llegue ahí me encontre con dos rosas una color violeta y otra de color negro y de ellas cayo una nota que decía un numero, al cual mande un mensaje y era de mi extraño demonio o eso dice él

ino: y que más paso?

Hinata: estuvimos platicando por mensajes y tenemos muchas cosas en común, solo que no quiere decirme quien es y me dijo que yo descubriera quien es y me dijo que hoy me dara una pista y en verdad quiero saber quien es

Sakura: que emocionante y aterrador Hinata, y más o menos quien crees que es?

Hinata: solo se que no es Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-san y Sasuke

Ino: y que pasaría que fuera Sasuke ?

Hinata: no creo que sea él, nunca lo seria, no creo que este interesado en mi y mucho menos que tengamos cosas en común

Sakura: y como sabes eso? que tal a todas nos rechazo por ti y tu nunca te distes cuenta

Hinata: no creo que eso sea cierto, seria lo ultimo que pensaría

Ino: Hinata y si le hablas a Sasuke ?

hinata: no creo que sea conveniente, ni me va hacer caso o me va a salir molestando

Sakura: y que tal no?

hinata: no lo haré niñas

Sakura: hablando del rey de roma

Ahí venia Naruto, Sasuke y Shikamaru

sakura: Hola Naruto-kun- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto

Naruto: buenos días Sakura-chan- y la abrazo por la cintura

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke:hmp

Sakura: Hinata quiere hablar contigo

Hinata: no, no es cierto-y salio corriendo

Ino: buenos días Shika, buenos días chicos, nos vemos alrato tengo que ir por Hinata

Shika: Buenos días problematica

Ino: o bueno Sasuke porque no vas por ella? 

Sasuke: porque debería hacerlo?- Sasuke saco su teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje

En el salón de clases estaba Hinata conmocionada por lo que paso pero de repente le llega un mensaje

_ Demonio: Buenos días Hyuga_

_Hinata: Buenos días desconocido :D_

_Demonio: ya estas en tu salón?_

_Hinata: si aquí estoy_

_Demonio: mira debajo de tu mesa_

observo debajo de su mesa y era una foto de un tatuaje

_Hinata: es un tatuaje con las iniciales SH, esta muy bonito pero que significa?_

_Demonio: eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu misma, es tu pista del día de hoy y tendrás solo 3 pistas antes de que descubras quien soy_

_Hinata: espero conocerte algún día_

_Demonio: más pronto de lo que esperas, pero no quiero defraudarte _

_Hinata: no creo que lo hagas, quiero saber más de ti_

_Demonio: nos escribimos mañana, quiero ver si me descubres _

_Hinata: hasta mañana_

Cuando vine a ver ya estaban todos en el salón de clases y vi que mis amigas estaban a mi lado

Ino: que te paso Hinata?

Sakura: por qué saliste corriendo?

Hinata: es que no tenia nada que hacer ahí

Sakura: chicas ya comenzó la clase, no nos vayan a castigar por seguir hablando

Hasta aquí el capitulo, disculpen que fue muy corto pero tal vez mañana suba un nuevo capitulo dependiendo de los comentarios...

Gracias por todos sus comentarios!


	5. Pista 2

"Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue toda la vida"

Sakura, Ino y Hinata estaban juntas en la cafeteria, platicando sobre como les iba con los chicos.

Hinata: chicas como les ha ido con los chicos?

Sakura: a mi la verdad muy bien, Naruto es un gran chico, hace todo lo posible para hacerme feliz, es muy romantico y creo que no lo merezco, todo comenzo por un simple juego, no quiero hacerle daño, siempre lo trate muy mal, no creo ni merecer su valiosa amistad, ya no se que hacer, me gustaria decirle la verdad pero tengo mucho miedo de perderlo.

Ino: me pasa algo similar con Shikamaru, creo que es una gran persona, a veces discutimos porque soy tan problematica y siempre me deja ganar porque sabe que eso me hace feliz, siento que ya no me cae tan mal como antes

Hinata: denles una oportunidad tal vez eso es lo que necesitaban, poco a poco se han vuelto más amigos con ustedes, tal vez más adelante les tengan que decir la verdad, pero mientras continuen conociendose, por el momento ya no han hablado de Sasuke

Ino: tienes razón, ya no hemos pensado tanto en él

Sakura: y tú como vas Hinata? ya sabes quien es tu demonio?

Hinata: solo se que su nombre o apellido comienza con S y he pensado que tal vez sea Sai, Shino, Sasori o uno de los hermanos Sabaku, pero no se quien pueda ser

Ino: yo todavia digo que no descartes a Sasuke-kun

Hinata: él si es un demonio, pero no mi demonio

Sakura: hablando de los reyes de Roma y ellos que se asoman

De pronto se acercan Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke hasta donde estan ellas

Naruto: Hola mi amor, chicas. las podemos acompañar a desayunar

Sakura: claro que si (le sonrio)

Naruto se sentó al lado de Sakura, Shikamaru al lado de Ino y Sasuke al lado de Hinata

Naruto: que estaban platicando?

Ino: de ciertos demonios, verdad Hinata

Hinata: etto tal vez

Sakura: estabamos hablando sobre el proyecto de historia de Ibiki-sensei

Naruto: a nosotros también nos dejaron el mismo trabajo, pero ya lo tengo cubierto

Sasuke; diras que no has pensado en nada y nos dejas el trabajo a nosotros

Naruto: teme eso no es cierto, diles Shikamaru

Shikamaru: tiene razon Ssauke

Naruto: también estas de su lado? que malos son dattebayo

Shikamaru: si fueramos malos te dejariamos que hicieras equipo con Rock Lee

Naruto: pero pero

Sasuke: callate dobe y desayuna porque tenemos clases con Anko después

Naruto: Sakura-chan regañalos son malos conmigo

Sakura: desayuna para que no llegen tarde

Naruto: esta bien, teme también tu desayuna deja de andar con tu telefono

Sasuke: pierdete dobe

Naruto: jajaja lo dejaste

Sasuke: porque termine lo que me faltaba dobe

Sakura: ya desayuna, Naruto

Naruto: me das de comer Sakura-chan?

Sasuke: tan grande y necesitas ayuda jajaja

Naruto: callate teme, estas celoso porque a mi si me quieren

Ino: así son siempre?

Shikamaru: toda la vida

Ino: que problematico

Shikamaru: igual que tu

Ino: pero asi me quieres jajaja

Shikamaru: ni un poquito

Ino: eso dices ahora, ya veremos después, me esperaras después del entrenamiento de porristas?

Shikamaru: si no hay de otra, si

De pronto se acerca un chico hasta donde estaban ellos y...

-: Quien de ustedes es Hinata-san?

Hinata: soy yo? que necesitas?

-: te mandaron esto (le entrego una caja de regalo)

Hinata: quien lo mando?

-: solo me dijeron que te lo entregará y también esta tarjeta, adiós

Hinata: espera

pero ya se habia ido

Sasuke: creo que tienes un admirador Hyuga, quien lo diria

Hinata: muy gracioso Uchiha-san

Ino: qué hay en la caja y qué dice la tarjeta? a lo mejor es otra pista?

Hinata abrio la caja y era nada mas y nada menos que unos rollos de canela y leyo la tarjeta

"Se que son tus favoritos, la pista la encontrarás en el mismo lugar de antes"

Sakura: que bonito! la pista debe estar en el salón de clases

Hinata: con permiso me tengo que retirar, provecho

hinata salió lo más rapido de ahi y se dirigio al salon de clases, cuando llego ahi fue a ver debajo de su mesa de trabajo y solo encontró una pequeña nota

"Mi cabello es tan oscuro como la noche y hacen un buen contraste con mi alma" "posdata: no me confundas con los pelirrojos por favor" "Disfruta tus rollos de canela, se que te gustan"

hinata agarro su celular y escribio el siguiente mensaje:

" gracias por los rollos de canela, y ahora se que tu nombre comienza con S y que tu cabello es color negro, espero saber quien eres"

Demonio "ya conoces un poco más de mi, espera a mañana por la siguiente pista, observe que te cae mal el Uchiha"

hinata" me cae un poco mal, porque por su culpa mis amigas siempre estaban peleando por quien se quedaba con el, y no me gustaba ver como él las alejaba y nos les daba ninguna oportunidad, siempre tiraba todas las cosas que le regalaban, pero bueno no soy quien para juzgarlo"

Demonio " hoy pense que tenias algo con él, porque los vi en la hora del receso pero por lo visto no es así, tal vez tengo una oportunidad para ganarme tu corazón"

Hinata "pensaste mal, Sasuke y yo no tenemos nada, tal vez si tengas una oprtunidad pero dime quien eres"

Demonio " lo sabras muy pronto solo faltan 2 pistas más, hasta pronto"

Hinata "que tengas un buen día"

Hinata guardo su telefono y comenzo a comer los rollos de canela que le habian regalado y paso el tiempo entretenida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron Ino y Sakura.

Sakura: como te fue?

Ino: cual es la nueva pista?

Hinata: solo me dijo que su cabello es negro y que no me confunda con los pelirrojos

sakura: ahora sabes que su nombre comienza con S y que es pelinegro

Ino: te diria que era Sasuke, pero el también estaba con nosotros cuando te dejaron la nota

Hinata: ya ves, te dije que no era él

Sakura: Hinata nos esperaras que salgamos de las practicas de porristas?

Hinata: si chicas, mientras seguire leyendo un libro que me recomendaron

Sakura: perfecto

Ino: despues de la practica, Shika me ira a dejar a mi casa

Sakura: bien

termino la clase y comenzaron a ir al campo de deportes, ahí se encontraban las démas porristas

Hinata: las esperare en las gradas mientras entrenan

Ino: esta bien Hinata-chan, a lo mejor al rato veas tambien a Shika en las gradas

Hinata: esta bien, nos vemos alrato

Ino y Sakura se fueron hacer calentamiento con las demás chicas y Hinata fue a las gradas y comenzo a leer su libro, de repente alguien se sienta a su lado.

-: que libro lees?

Hinata: Sasuke me asustaste, estoy leyendo el resplandor de Stephen King

Sasuke: dejame decirte que es un buen libro

Hinata: ya lo leiste? porque estas aquí?

Sasuke: ya casi lo termino de leer, en que pagina vas? estoy esperando a Shikamaru, me dijo que lo viera aquí

Hinata: en la 451 y tú?

Sasuke: yo voy en la 452

Hinata: si gustas podemos leerlo juntos, ya casi llego a esa pagina

Sasuke: hmp

Hinata se acerco un poco más a Sasuke, inclino el libro para que lo alcanzara a leer, se quedaron un buen rato así.

Hasta que alguien más se acercó.

-: Sasuke-kun que bueno que veniste! Me veniste a ver? Porque estás con esa molestia?

Sasuke: deja de molestar Karin

Karin: mejor vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería? Qué te parece?

Sasuke: no, así estoy bien

Karin: todo por la estúpida Hyuga?

Sasuke y Hinata no hicieron caso.

Sasuke: mejor sigamos la lectura

Hinata: está bien

Karin: me la pagarás

Siguieron leyendo hasta que llegaron los chicos

Shikamaru: quién lo diría? Ustedes dos juntos

Naruto: que bien se ven juntos

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: deja de ser tan gruñón, que Hinata-chan ya no te va a querer, verdad Hinata-chan?

Hinata: etto yo, no es lo que parece

Sasuke: porque querías que nos viéramos aquí?

Shikamaru: quería que me hicieran compañía mientras esperaba

Sasuke: hmp no podías esperar solo?

Naruto: tiene razón el teme

Shikamaru: ya amargados, aquí tienen los libros para el proyecto, para eso los reuní aquí

Naruto: ahora sí ya nos vamos

Shikamaru: pensé que esperarias a tu novia?

Naruto: no puedo, tengo una misión que hacer

Sasuke: comprar ramen?

Naruto: algo un poco menos importante

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: teme acompáñame por favor, es algo urgente

Sasuke: está bien, Hyuga adiós

Hinata: adiós

Naruto y Sasuke salieron de ahí rápidamente, no más se fueron y Sakura e Ino terminaron de entrenar.

Ino: Shika, pensaba que ya te habías ido, hasta que te vi llegar

Shikamaru: te dije que vendría y aquí estoy

Ino: ahora sí vamonos, adiós chicas nos vemos mañana, cuidense.

Sakura y Hinata: Adiós Ino-chan y Shikamaru

Se alejaron dejando a solas a Hinata y Sakura.

Sakura: Karin estaba furiosa al verte con Sasuke, por eso terminó antes el entrenamiento

Hinata: nani, pero nosotros solos estábamos leyendo un libro

Sakura: al parecer ya se llevan mejor?

Hinata: solo lo soporto un poco más, porque ya no se están peleando a cada rato por él

Sakura: sabes a dónde fue Naruto?

Hinata: según dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer

Sakura: pensé que tal vez me esperaría

Hinata: tal vez para la próxima

Sakura: tal vez, vamos a nuestra casa ya es tarde

Hinata: si.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les guste. **

**Déjenme sus comentarios**

**Quién creen que sea el Demonio misterioso**?


	6. Última pista

Pov Naruto

Hoy es un gran día le tengo una gran sorpresa a Sakura, ayer Sasuke me acompañó a comprar algunas cosas, espero que todo salga bien.

Llegué a la escuela, ahí ya estaban Shikamaru y Sasuke en el salón, los saludé y me senté a su lado.

\- Chicos que harán, hoy?- dijo Shikamaru

\- Iré a un evento familiar

\- Le tengo una sorpresa a Sakura y tú qué harás?

\- No tengo planes

\- y por qué no invitas a salir a Ino?

\- es algo problemático

\- nos vas a salir diciendo que no te gusta la Yamanaka

\- es algo complicado, me llama la atención, la quiero, es linda, bueno hermosa, pero siento que todo es un juego para ella, es problemático

\- No creo que juegue contigo, se nota en la forma que te mira

\- El que se nota enamorado es Shikamaru - dijo Sasuke

\- Tal vez siempre lo he estado y que siempre sería unilateral

\- Lucha por ella

\- Si el teme tiene razón! Ve por ella amigo!

\- Ya veré qué hago, a lo mejor la invite a salir

\- así se habla Shikamaru y serás muy feliz como Sakura y yo; y tu, Sasuke ya te ganaron el corazón?

\- ya sabes la respuesta

\- jajaja todas son molestas y la única que te gusta no te hace caso y hasta su enemigo eres

\- Cállate dobe

\- Naruto, no te acuerdas que los encontramos muy juntitos leyendo?

\- jajaja si ayer, que rápido avanzas maestro

\- cállense idiotas

\- nos quieres así

\- ni un poquito

\- jajaja

Mientras tanto en otro salón, muy cerca de ahí

Pov Hinata

-Chicas, hoy no podré salir con ustedes

\- Por qué no Hinata?

\- Mi padre organizó una cena familiar en la casa y no puedo faltar

\- Ojalá que no sea tan aburrida la cena, entonces sólo seremos tú y yo, Sakura

\- Lo lamento Ino, pero tengo una cita con Naruto

\- Espero que te vaya muy bien Sakura

\- Lo mismo espero, me dijo que me tendría una sorpresa, pero también le tengo preparado algo

\- Dinos qué es?

\- Mañana les digo

\- Bueno, más te vale que nos digas, entonces creo que no tendré planes para hoy

\- Ino chan porque no sales con Shikamaru? Invitalo a salir

\- Queeeee? No quiero invitarlo de nuevo, pensará que no tengo nada que hacer y que es mi última opción, y eso sí que no

\- entonces Ino pig te quedarás sola

\- ya ni modos

\- y a dónde irás con Naruto?

\- Todavía no se a donde

\- Si que lo traes loquito por ti, pero se nota que lo has empezado a querer

\- Bueno es que siempre lo he querido como amigo, pero este tiempo con él me a demostrado la vida de otra forma y no quiero desilusionarlo

\- Yo creo que siempre estuviste enamorada de él, pero no te diste cuenta, porque siempre estabas ilusionada con Sasuke

\- Recordando a Sasuke, ayer los vi muy juntitos, ¿Te gusta Sasuke, Hinata? Y tu admirador secreto?

\- Claro que no me gusta Sasuke, todavía creo que es un prepotente, orgulloso, pero ya lo soporto un poco más y ayer sólo estábamos leyendo un libro, y bueno el admirador me dijo que me dejaría una nota en mi casillero a la hora del receso

\- Creo que te vas a salir enamorado de Sasuke y tal vez él sea tu admirador secreto

\- no digas esas cosas Ino y no creo que sea él, porque cuando estábamos en el receso, justo cuando me enviaron la caja de regalo, él estaba ahí con nosotros

\- eso sí es cierto, tal vez no sea él

\- ya es hora de receso, te acompañaremos a ver qué te dejaron

\- vamos entonces

Salimos rápidamente del salón, y nos dirigimos a mi casillero, cuando llegamos abrí mi casillero y había una pequeña nota:

"Todos flotan" "¿Tú también flotarás?"

"Los números son mi especialidad, tienes 24 horas"

"Encuentrame en lo más alto de aquí"

\- Entonces lo conoceré mañana, en la terraza

\- terrorífica nota jaja

\- Pues mucha suerte Hinata

\- Gracias Sakura! Ahora sí ya podemos ir a desayunar

Nos fuimos en camino a la cafetería, ahí estaban los chicos comiendo tranquilamente, nos acercamos hasta ellos.

\- Hola chicos, provecho

\- Gracias Hinata-chan, chicas siéntense con nosotros y por qué tardaron tanto?

\- Es que acompañamos a Hinata a buscar algo en su casillero, pero ya estamos aquí, ¿cómo les fue en las primeras clases?

\- Bastante problemático

\- Siempre problemático contigo

\- Hey Ino, ¿Qué planes tienes para está tarde?

\- Claro que saldré contigo Shikamaru

\- Te pasó a buscar a tu casa como a las 5

\- perfecto

Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero sus comentarios.

Y descubran que pasará en la cita de Naruto & Sakura, en la salida de Shikamaru e Ino, en la cena de Sasuke y en el encuentro con el admirador secreto.

Saludos!


	7. Al descubierto

Pov. Sakura

Estoy emocionada Naruto me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, me pregunto que será, yo también le tengo una pequeña sorpresa.

Estaba en mi casa esperando la hora que llegará y creo que me miraba algo ansiosa, porque hasta mi mamá lo notó, justamente eran las 5:45 de la tarde y Naruto me dijo que iba a llegar pronto, escuche que alguien tocaba el timbre.

-Hola amor- dije mientras abría la puerta

\- Que bonita bienvenida, Saku- dijo un chico alto pelirrojo

\- Disculpa, pensé que eras alguien más Sasori-

-Jajaja ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones-

\- En tus sueños

\- Claro en mis sueños Saku

\- Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Vengo a buscar a tu Papá, para algo que no te importa

\- Mi padre no está salió

\- Luego lo vengo a buscar

\- Ok

Sasori se fue y a los pocos segundos volvieron a tocar la puerta y esta vez era Naruto.

\- Hola amor, disculpa la tardanza

\- Hola, no te preocupes

\- ahora sí ya nos podemos ir, por cierto te ves muy hermosa

\- Gracias Naruto, tu también te ves muy bien

\- Vamos Sakura-chan, hoy iremos al parque a disfrutar un rato la vista

\- me parece perfecto

Cerré la puerta de mi casa, comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque, cuándo llegamos comenzamos a dar un vuelva alrededor del parque.

\- Cómo estuvo tu día Sakura-chan?

\- Muy bien, tranquilo y tú día qué tal?

\- Súper estresante hoy tuvimos una clase muy aburrida, pero de lo demás tranquilo

\- Me imagino si necesitas ayuda con alguna clase me puedes decir para apoyarte

\- Gracias Sakura-chan, eres la mejor!

\- Tú eres el mejor!

\- Los dos somos los mejores! Te gustaría ir por un helado?

\- Siii cuál es tu sabor favorito?

\- El napolitano y el tuyo?

\- el mío igual! Que coincidencia

Compramos dos helados de napolitano y Naruto me llevo hasta los columpios ahí nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer nuestros helados.

-Sakura-chan me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, y por eso me gustaría disfrutar de este atardecer a tu lado, esto siempre a sido uno de mis sueños- me agarro de la mano y le dió un beso

-Naruto eres muy lindo en verdad, sabes siento que en verdad no te merezco y que te mereces a alguien mejor que yo

\- No, Sakura-chan, él que no te merece soy yo, no sabes que tan afortunado me siento a tu lado.

\- Naruto, yo yo yo, tengo algo para nosotros

\- Esto- le entregué una cajita, la abrió y

\- Sakura-chan es hermosa está pulsera, me encanta y dice nuestros nombres juntos (NaruSaku), yo también te tengo algo- me tendió una cajita pequeña, la abrí cuidadosamente

\- Naruto es hermosa! Me encanta esta medallita y tiene nuestras iniciales! La adoro!

\- Déjame ponerte la- agarró la cadenita y me la puso

\- Muchas gracias Naruto!

Y me dió un beso.

En otro lugar lejos de ahí

Pov. Ino

-Ese perezoso de Shikamaru de seguro se quedó dormido, ya me imagino y antes el decía que yo era la que tardaba

Escuche que tocaban la puerta, fui a abrir.

\- Hola Ino

\- Hola, tardaste mucho de seguro te quedaste dormido

\- No, ni tiempo me dió, mi madre hizo una comida con unos amigos lejanos y me tenía de aquí para allá

\- Así?, Quiénes eran?

\- Los hermanos Sabaku-no

\- y estaba con ellos esa rubia?

\- jajaja celosita?

\- nunca! Me oíste nunca! Y menos de ti!

\- tranquila problemática, tu eres más linda

\- SHIKA!

\- De nada problemática

\- y a dónde iremos?

\- por ahí

\- Ya que, vamos señor misterio

\- Se que te gustará

\- Bueno confío en ti, trajiste el auto? Y ese milagro?

\- es parte de la sorpresa no te imaginas?

\- tengo una idea, pero no creo

\- si, iremos a carreras de autos clandestinas

\- eso fue lo que pensé, pero en verdad haremos eso?

\- no, iremos a otro lado, ven- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el auto, me abrió la puerta- subase mi lady jaja

\- Gracias mi caballero jajaja

Fuimos hasta el autocinema,

Shika compro palomitas y sodas y me dejó que escogiera la película y escogi una llamada "Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos", pasamos toda la tarde ahí disfrutando de la película y con uno que otro comentario sobre la misma.

\- Gracias Shika, fue increíble está película!

\- todavía falta lo mejor, mira este cielo tan iluminado por las estrellas

\- Es hermoso! Es algo muy tranquilo y sabes me gustaría estar así por siempre

\- Si a mí igual y más por estar con alguien tan brillante como tú

\- Shika Eres un amor! Gracias por esto y por darme una oportunidad de conquistarte, algún día seré tu novia

\- en tus sueños princesa

\- en mis dulces sueños- le di un beso en la mejilla

En otro lado igual de retirado:

Pov. Hinata

Hanabi y yo nos arreglamos un poco para la cena de esta noche, mi padre nos dijo que nos comportamos que no quería malas impresiones.

Ayude a preparar la cena y arreglar la mesa, cuando eran justamente las 8 tocaron la puerta, mi padre abrió la puerta y pude escuchar a los invitados.

\- Buenas noches, Hiashi

\- Buenas noches, Fugaku, pasen por favor

-Gracias, te presento a mi hijo menor Sasuke, mi hijo mayor como ya sabes está estudiando fuera del país

\- Un gusto Hyuga-san

\- El gusto es mío, te presento a mis hijas, la mayor Hinata y mi pequeño orgullo Hanabi

\- Mucho gusto Uchiha-san y Sasuke-san gusto de verlo de nuevo

\- Un gusto Uchihas-san

\- Que bonitas están tus hijas Hiashi, no sabía que nuestros hijos se conocían, Sasuke no me había comentado nada

\- Igual Hinata no me había dicho nada

\- que bueno que se conozcan

\- Si, eso es muy bueno, Hinata has que Sasuke pase a la sala, mientras que Fugaku, Hanabi y yo hablamos en el despacho

\- está bien padre, Sasuke-san sigame por favor

\- Ok

Llegamos a la sala

\- Por lo visto también te obligaron en estar en esta cena

\- Si, no sabía que nuestros padres se conocían

\- Hmp

\- Ya terminaste el libro?

-Ya lo termine justamente hoy en la tarde

\- Que coincidencia igual yo

\- Si, no sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de libros

\- Si, me llaman mucho la atención lo de suspenso, terror y tragedia

\- igual a mi y también los de misterios o investigación policiaca

\- a mi también, jamás pensé que tuviéramos cosas en común

\- lo mismo digo, espero que está noche pase lo más rápido

\- igual yo

A la mañana siguiente:

Pov. Hinata

Hoy es un gran día, por fin lo conoceré, ya quiero saber quién es, estoy muy ansiosa, ya quiero llegar a la escuela y descubrirlo.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, estaban las chicas ahí esperándome en la puerta e igual de nerviosas que yo.

Comenzamos a platicar sobre lo que pasamos ayer.

\- Ayer me la pasé de maravilla con Naruto, fuimos al parque y vimos el atardecer y me dió está medallita con nuestras iniciales y yo le di una pulsera con nuestros nombres unidos

\- Que maravilloso, mi tarde con Shika, fue de lo mejor, fuimos al autocinema y me dejó escoger la película, aunque es un vago, pero es tan problematico

\- Que bueno chicas, mi noche fue estresante con mi padre y los invitados eran Sasuke y su padre, fue algo tranquila la cena y terminó rápido

\- Wow Hinata hasta Sasuke ya conoce a tu papá

\- Lo que me preocupa es el admirador secreto, ya quiero saber quién es

\- igual nosotras!

Pasaron las horas y llegó la hora del recreo.

-Suerte Hinata-chan!

\- Mucha suerte!

\- Gracias Chicas, ahora sí el momento a llegado

Camine hacia la terraza, comencé a ponerme más nerviosa y cuando llegue a la puerta para entrar a la terraza, ví un letrero que decía "Flota conmigo", quise salir corriendo de ahí, pero me arme de valor y lo primero que puedo observar son un montón de globos rojos flotando y tapaban a la persona y solo dejaban que se pudiera ver los pies y piernas.

Di la vuelta para ver quién era y era el que menos pensaba no se que decir verlo ahí parado frente a mi.

Hasta aquí~~~~ broma

\- Hola Hyuga, Flotaras?

\- Yo yo

\- No era lo que esperabas, Hinata-chan?

\- Etto yo no

\- Decepcionada?

\- Sasuke, yo no pensé que fueras tú, por qué? Qué quieres con ello?

\- Quiero que me conozcas y quiero conocerte y quiero ser un demonio para ti

\- yo no sé que decir

\- piénsalo, adiós

\- Sasuke espera!

\- Si?

\- Si quiero conocerte e intentar flotar

Ahora sí, hasta aquí el capítulo, gracias por seguir mi historia y comentarios, espero sus comentarios.

Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo! Saludos


	8. Felicidad antes de la tormenta

Pov. Hinata

No se que pensar, todo fue tan inesperado, nunca en mis sueños más raros, soñaria lo que pasó, ahora tengo un pretendiente y ya se quien es.

No se como sentirme, mi enemigo quiere conocerme, quiero gritar y salir corriendo, pero no aquí estoy con Sasuke a mi lado.

Quisiera saber que piensa de esto, si es una broma o en verdad, quiere conocerme.

-Sasuke-san, ¿Por qué quiere conocerme?¿Qué ganas con ello?

\- Quiero saber más a acerca de ti, quiero que me conozcas, no soy una persona cruel, como tu dijiste una vez y también por otra razón

\- ¿Otra razón?

\- Si, me gustas, he estado enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca te fijaste en mi, siempre tuviste tu mirada en otro lado

\- Yo no sabía eso, nunca demostraste nada, al igual que yo

\- Hinata, te quiero pedir un favor

\- Si, dime

\- Quiero que me des la oportunidad de conocerme

\- Si, Sasuke-san, nos conozcamos

-Hola señorita, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha- me extendió su mano frente a mi y le di mi mano

-Hola mucho gusto, Sasuke-san, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga

\- Mucho gusto, Tienes un bonito nombre- me besó la mano, con ese acto me sonroje

\- gracias, también tienes bonito nombre

\- Y es mas bonito mi nombre, cuando tu lo dices- ahora si estoy como un tomate de roja- Tomatito-chan

-Sasuke!

-Así esta mejor, solo Sasuke, ahora mejor desayunamos, antes de ir a clases

-Tienes razón! Antes que se nos haga tarde

Comimos unos onigiris, que trajo Sasuke y un jugo de manzana.

\- Gracias por el desayuno, tu lo preparaste?

\- Si Hinata, ¿te gustó?

-Me gustó bastante, serás un buen esposo algún día

-Claro, tu esposo

Me sonroje y ya no dije nada.

\- Te ves muy bonita sonrojada

\- Sasuke, mejor vamos a clases

\- y si mejor nos saltamos la clase

-No, mejor vamos a clases y nos vemos en la salida

Juntamos las cosas, bajamos de la azotea, y cada uno regreso a su salón.

-HINATA! ¿CÓMO TE FUE?

\- Bien chicas

\- ¿Quién era el chico misterioso?

\- Era Sasuke

\- Siiiiiiiiiii te lo dije- dijo Ino

\- ¿y qué pasó?

\- Me sorprendío con una escenografía estilo IT, luego me dijo que quería que nos conociéramos y que yo le gustó, le dije que sí quería conocerlo y desayunamos juntos

-QUE HERMOSO!

\- Muy bonito Hinata, conseguiste a nuestro ex-sueño, ahora si ya las 3 tenemos novios

-Todavía no es mi novio, solo es un amigo

\- ¿Y no te gusta?

\- Es atractivo, pero apenas nos estamos conociendo, dejaré que las cosas fluyan y floten

Hasta aquí el capítulo, es algo corto, pero ya actualizaré más seguido.


End file.
